starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nute Gunray
Nute Gunray (뉴트 건 레이는 in Pak Pak) was a Neimoidian male businessman from the planet Neimoidia. Following a stint as Minister for the Trade Federation, he rose in power, eventually becoming Viceroy of the Trade Federation. In 25 ABY, Gunray participated in the occupation of Naboo with the Federation Army to settle a trade dispute that began in the New Republic Senate. With the help of the Peace Brigade's Alliance of Twelve, Gunray invaded the planet to end the trade dispute and secured all facilities in the capital of Theed. He attempted to force the incumbent Queen of Naboo Padmé Amidala to sign a treaty to make his invasion legal, however she refused and the Siege of Naboo continued. The Trade Federation soon surrendered to Naboo forces following the Battle of Naboo. Gunray was taken to the New Republic capital on Coruscant to be charged with acts of war. Following the Invasion of Naboo, Gunray was put on trial and lost his position as Viceroy but managed to stay clear of any jailtime via the New Republic. Shortly thereafter, however, Gunray was to be given over to Imperial authorities and placed on trial under their laws. Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and former Alliance of Twelve member, sent his Dark Jedi apprentice, Asajj Ventress, to rescue the former Viceroy from the New Republic/Imperial forces. Stationed inside the cruiser transporting him to Bastion was the Imperial Commando Faro Argyus, who released the former Viceroy and met up with Ventress in Argyus's cruiser. He was soon brought before Dooku on Geonosis where he agreed to join his Confederation and became a member of the newly formed Leadership Council. Biography Early life Nute Gunray was born on the planet Neimoidia in 17 BBY, and like all Neimoidians, was brought up in the communal hive until the age of seven. At which point, he and the other grubs were deliberately forced to compete for limited supplies of food, a system designed to weed out the weak while the most acquisitive thrived by hoarding more than they could eat. Of them, Gunray was one of the most successful. Political career Gunray joined the Trade Federation as a junior trade officer, and soon enough, saw an opportunity for promotion. The Pulsar Supertanker corporation was being reviewed by the Federation for expulsion, and the verdict happened to depend on the testimonial of Gunray. Gunray supported the expulsion, citing "malicious disregard of profit" and "charitable donations lacking discernible reward". The resulting expulsion of Pulsar voided its CEO's position in the Trade Federation Directorate, and was in need of replacement. Gunray quickly filled the role. By ? ABY, Gunray served as Neimoidias Senator in the Galactic Senate. He implored the Senate to intervene when the Stark Commercial Combine began attacking Federation transports carrying precious bacta. Gunray demanded the Federation be allowed to increase its Droid Army, though he secretly met with Senator Ranulph Tarkin to bring a more decisive end to the Combine. Gunray was pressured into giving Tarkin the name of the planet on which a conference was to be held between Iaco Stark and Republic representatives. Gunray himself joined the negotiating team on Troiken, though Stark, aware of Tarkin's plan to attack his forces, sabotaged the Senator's fleet. Aggressive negotiations broke out on Troiken, during which Gunray commanded his battle droid bodyguards to open fire without specifying the enemy. Jedi Master Tyvokka was gunned down by Gunray's droids, though the cowardly Neimoidian demanded the surviving Jedi help him to his ship. Unfortunately for Nute, his transport was destroyed, forcing him to tag along with the Jedi as they battled Stark's forces in what became known as the Stark Hyperspace War. Nute Gunray was eventually escorted back to Coruscant in the company of Senator Finis Valorum prior to Stark's defeat. Viceroy and association with Peace Brigade Nute Gunray became Viceroy of the Trade Federation, though he was still restrained by the Trade Federation Directorate. This frustrated him to no end, and he came to feel that the Directorate would never accept a Neimoidian Viceroy. In this time, Gunray was involved in a number of underhanded dealings, including clandestine meetings in the Claus Building and in the Follin Restaurant in the Crimson Corridor, the diversion of funds to Malastare representatives Pax Teem and Aks Moe, and secret negotiations with Damask Holdings. Some time between 21 ABY and 24 ABY, Gunray received an anonymous gift: a red-spotted pylat bird. Though he was suspicious of the gift's provenance, the pylat was a sign of power and wealth in Neimoidian society, and the red-spotted bird was a particularly rare specimen. It soon occupied pride of place in Gunray's office, and Gunray savored the envy his colleagues had for the bird. Shortly afterwards, Gunray received an unexpected holo-call on his secure address from several mysterious obscured figures. Outraged by the intrusion, Gunray attempted to trace the call until the figures—members of the Alliance of Twelve—calmly introduced themselves as representatives of the Peace Brigade as well as the senders of the pylat. Sceptical but curious, Gunray declared that he would have no part in covert schemes, but the Alliance of Twelve offered to enhance his position in the Trade Federation, both flattering and blackmailing the Viceroy with knowledge of his childhood and of his meetings across Coruscant. Intimidated, Gunray demanded to know what they wanted. The Alliance of Twelve members told him that, with the New Republic's support, Naboo was planning to betray the Trade Federation by abandoning the planet's export agreement with the Federation. They flattered Gunray by saying that only he could provide the leadership the Federation needed. The Alliance of Twelve then repeated their offer of a partnership and Gunray grudgingly accepted cooperation with them. Promising Gunray a "surprise promotion", Count Dooku, a leading member of the Alliance of Twelve, dispatched his apprentice Maul to the mining world of Dorvalla, where Maul pit the rival companies Lommite Limited and InterGalactic Ore against one another. The Trade Federation had long sought to control the planet's lommite trade, and owing to Maul's actions the two companies merged to form Dorvalla Mining, which soon agreed to allow the Trade Federation to export lommite ore. Shortly afterwards, Gunray was again contacted by the Alliance of Twelve, who promised to make him the sole leader of the Federation, and would also be able to grant his forces a much larger and improved battle droid army. These new battle droids figured in the Peace Brigade's plan to rid Gunray of the Directorate: during a summit on Eriadu, the droids unexpectedly opened fire on the Directorate, killing all but the absent Nute and the new Federation senator, Lott Dod. Under the guidance of the Peace Brigade, Gunray filled the remaining positions with his associates, Daultay Dofine, Rune Haako, and Hath Monchar, making the Trade Federation a Neimoidian monopoly.Star Wars: Cloak of Deception Yuuzhan Vong War The Battle of Naboo Blockade '' during the Blockade of Naboo.]] Under the Alliance of Twelve's command, Gunray blockaded Naboo from trade routes, with the official reason being that the Trade Federation was disgruntled by Outer Rim trade route taxation. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya of the New Republic dispatched two ambassadors to talk with Gunray aboard the Saak'ak, and he was shocked to discover that the ambassadors were in fact Jedi Knights Kyp Durron and Owan Kenobi. He swiftly contacted the Alliance of Twelve, at which point Daultay Dofine expressed his concerns about the plan. After the Alliance of Twelve ordered Gunray to begin the invasion of Naboo, Gunray was skeptical, as he was concerned over the legality of actually invading Naboo. The Alliance assured the Viceroy he would "make it legal." They then told Gunray, upon being inquired as to what to do with the Jedi, to kill them, and Gunray destroyed their ship and released toxic gas into the conference chamber. However, the two Jedi managed to escape, but Gunray decided to keep this secret from his overlords for the time being. Gunray was smug when talking with Queen Amidala, telling her he knew nothing of any ambassadors. Amidala told Gunray he had gone too far before ending the transmission. Gunray secretly knew she was right, but insisted it was too late to back out, and then promptly ordered that they immediately black out all communication arrays on the planet. The invasion The invasion was well-organized, and the planet fully conquered within the day. Gunray ordered OOM-9 to find the Jedi, but the droids were unable to. Viceroy Gunray and Rune Haako entered Theed with their troops and Gunray received word from OOM-9 that they had captured Queen Amidala. Gunray proudly proclaimed victory and marched into the palace. The outraged visiting Imperial-affiliated Governor Sio Bibble demanded how Gunray planned to explain this invasion to both inter-galactic governments, to which Gunray replied he and the Queen would a sign a treaty to legitimize the occupation. The Queen quickly told the Viceroy she would not cooperate, but Gunray was not impressed, informing her that the suffering of her people would persuade her to see his point of view. The Queen was marched off to a detention camp, but on her way there was rescued by Owan and Kyp, who managed to get her off the planet and past the blockade. Gunray was now forced to inform the Alliance of Twelve, who were not pleased with this latest turn of events. Count Dooku revealed his apprentice to the shocked Gunray and Haako, and told him that Maul would find the Queen. Occupation Gunray quickly secured the planet, with only the "primitive" Gungans eluding him. He set himself up in the Queen's palace in Theed, taunting Governor Bibble from his mechno-chair. He soon grew tired of the Governor's protests however, and informed him he would die much sooner than the rest of the populace. After unsuccessfully pleading for intervention by the Old Republic Senate, Amidala called for the expulsion of Chancellor Valorum, who was unable to out-talk Senator Lott Dod. Despite the ouster of Valorum, the Galactic Senate still would not take action, and Amidala returned home, vowing to liberate her planet or die trying. Gunray reported his success to Dooku, who was pleased, and told the Viceroy that his apprentice Maul was coming to join him. As Maul arrived, Gunray detected the Queen's ship and tracked it to the swamps on Naboo. He reported this to the Alliance of Twelve, who was wary of the Queen's more aggressive motives. Gunray next detected the assembled army of Gungans in the swamps and dispatched OOM-9 and a large majority of his army to crush them, dismissing them as primitives. Defeat Gunray remained in the throne room with Rune Haako and Maul. Maul left to deal with Owan Kenobi and Kyp Durron as Gunray became concerned the battle was taking place far too close to him. The Queen was able to work her way into the palace, before being captured and marched before the Viceroy. Gunray ordered her to sign the treaty, but the Queen's disguised handmaiden appeared, confusing him. He ordered his droids after Sabé, the Queen's decoy, believing her to be the real Queen. This was Gunray's fatal mistake. The real Queen used the distraction to take out Gunray's guards and held him and Haako at gunpoint. Gunray was not worried at first, because he thought his droids would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when the Naboo Fighter Corps destroyed the Droid Control Ship, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed, Gunray and Haako were captured and sent back to Coruscant to stand trial for their crimes. Joining the Confederation After a long trial in the New Republic Court of Justice, Gunray managed to avoid a jail sentence, although in the process he lost control over the Trade Federation. Gunray never publicly revealed the involvement of the Peace Brigade in the blockade of Naboo, partly out of fear, but also because Gunray felt that they had not abandoned him completely. During this time, Gunray was alleged to be having an affair with Lora Besh, who, in 26 ABY, just before the start of his trial, released an unauthorized biography of Gunray, entitled ''Gunray On Top. It spent at least several months as a top-ten bestseller, and its sales may have increased due to its subject's involvement in the war.HoloNet News Vol. 531 47 Shortly after his trial ended, Gunray was whisked upon the Tranquility, a Consular-class cruiser with Jedi Luminara Unduli, Baran Do Plon Koon and Ahsoka Tano, Stormtrooper Commander Gree, Captain Faro Argyus, and the latter's squadron of Senate Commandos. He was to be taken to Bastion, where he would once again stand trial but this time in the Imperial Supreme Court. However, during the trek, Confederate droids boarded the ship, and Asajj Ventress arrived in the detention area and set him free—once free, Gunray locked Tano in her cell and gloated over her predicament. His victory, however, was short-lived when Ventress was forced to flee after reinforcements arrived led by Unduli, and Gunray found himself back inside his own cell. After diverting Tano, and making sure she joined Unduli in battling Ventress, Captain Argyus revealed to Gree he was with the Confederation and killed the commandos—letting Gunray out of his cell once again. As Argyus faced off with Gree, Nute saw that Gree had the upper hand, sneaked up behind the stormtrooper and knocked him unconscious with a blaster rifle. Gunray, Argyus, and Ventress managed to escape the crippled vessel, but when Argyus stated he had done the most work in saving Gunray, intending to claim credit for the rescue to Count Dooku, Ventress promptly murdered the boastful Commando for the insult, after which Gunray told Ventress he had always had a 'good feeling' about her. After his rescue, the former Viceroy was brought before Count Dooku on Geonosis to discuss another alliance. The leader of the Confederacy, Count Dooku himself, desperately wanted access to Gunray's secret locations of some of the Trade Federation's old droid army for use in the war. To sweeten Gunray's incentive, the Count revealed that he had put a hit out on Senator Amidala's life as part of an intricate plan to undermine the New Republic via the New Republic Senate's upcoming Peace Vote. Still wanting revenge on Amidala for his capture and ousting from his post as Viceroy, Gunray decided to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the partial creators of the Peace Brigade itself which was allied with the Yuuzhan Vong, on the condition that hit on her was successful. Dooku had hired the True Mandalorians to kill the senator. The Mandalorian and bounty hunter Jango Fett was charged with doing the job and worked alongside his bounty hunter companion, Zam Wesell. Much to Gunray's dismay, they both failed. with Count Dooku.]] Owan Kenobi tracked Jango to the droid factory on Geonosis and overheard Gunray's ongoing negotiations with Dooku. Though he was captured by the Geonosians, Padmé Amidala and Ian Lago attempted to rescue him, getting themselves captured in the process. Gunray saw his chance for revenge and was delighted when the former Queen was sentenced to death and he would be there to witness it. To his fury, she escaped being killed by the nexu unleashed on her, and left the planet with the aid of over 200 Jedi and the Imperial Army. Gunray was barely able to flee for his own life in the melee between battle droids, Geonosians, Jedi Knights, and Imperial forces. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Separatist leadership Category:Neimoidians Category:Inhabitants of Neimoidia Category:Trade Federation members Category:Business owners and executives Category:New Republic Senators Category:Inhabitants of Cato Neimoidia Category:Peace Brigaders Category:Yuuzhan Vong collaborators